(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control method and system, and more particularly, to a vehicle control method and system for energy recovery.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An electric-powered vehicle refers to a vehicle that uses a drive motor to receive power from a battery and to produce the vehicle driving force using the supplied power. The electric-powered vehicle includes an electric vehicle that uses a drive motor to produce any driving force for the vehicle or a hybrid vehicle that uses a drive motor to produce part of the driving force for the vehicle. The hybrid vehicle includes a drive motor driven by electricity and an engine that produces a driving force by fuel combustion, and the engine transmits the driving force to a drive shaft by being selectively connected to the drive shaft. When the engine and the drive shaft are disconnected, the engine may stop.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.